You have no pOWL over me
by Dyse
Summary: Here’s a sweet tale about a rather familiar owl following a rather flustered Sarah around.Dedicated to all the hopeless Labyrinth romantics. Oneshot. Slightlypossiblymaybe AU
1. taping and naping

Here's a sweet tale about a rather familiar owl following a rather flustered Sarah around.

Dedicated to all the hopeless Labyrinth romantics. Oneshot. Slightly-possibly-maybe AU

**"You have no pOWL over me"**

**Part 1: Taping and naping**

He was pecking at her window. His head would wobble down tapping it for a few seconds and then flap his wings against the glass.

It was damp and dark out and Sarah had been sitting at her desk doing homework when she had heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a magical barn owl scraping against her window.

But of course that couldn't be.

She had beaten a suspicious, magic, barn owl man a while back…

…and sensible reasoning told her one shouldn't be pecking at her window.

Obviously she had never been very good with reasoning.

Sarah sat there staring at the bird as he continued his noise. It was kind of loud.

"I'm not letting you in." She offered, her eyebrow raised, in a tone that said '_duh_'.

_(Tap tap tap)_

"No."

_(skrap skrap skrap)_

"I'm just going to ignore you, ya know. You should just leave."

_(TAP TAP TAP)_

Well, that wasn't friendly. He looked up at her and proved that birds can glare.

Sarah leaned over her desk and got real close to the glass. Round yellow eyes ticked up at her sharply.

"You." She poked the glass. "Aren't." _(poke)_ "Coming." _(poke) _"In." _(poke poke)_

The owl's round face stared and her through the window then he mimicked hitting the glass:

"Tap." _(yes,)_ "Tap." _(I…)_ "Tap." _(am.)_

They stared at each other.

Sarah tilted her body to the left and the owl shifted that way never unlocking their eyes.

She went back to the right and he did the same thing.

Sarah then leaned back and sat up from the desk. Her legs pushed back her chair and it wobbled out of her way clumsily.

They never broke eye contact, and his feathers ruffled in the wind.

He looked curious as to what she was doing.

Suddenly she smiled, "No, you aren't." And reached over and closed her drapes in his fluffy face.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ignoring a goblin king is unwise. It turns out they do find a way in ones house eventually.

When she woke up there were two round eyes staring right in her face.

The damned bird was perched determinedly in her hair.

Having an owl leaning against ones head was a peculiar way to wake up.

Sarah screamed and jumped out of bed, tripping over the blankets and swatting at her head like a maniac.

The owl looked at her and then hoped down and snuggled into the warm spot she abandoned.

"You!" She accused. "You are not suppose to be in here!"

He glanced back up at her, but didn't say anything, but if she didn't know any better she would've sworn his tiny tongue flickered out at her.

"Oh no you don't…" She thundered, kicking off the sheets.

"Hooo!" The owl squealed and sort of dove under the pillow she had been sleeping on.

"What's your problem?! Get out of my room!"

Then she realized the source of his embarrassment.

Her own, she realized, rivaled his.

She forgot that she doesn't wear much more than a tank top and underwear to bed.

It was apparently too much skin for a delicate goblin king.

"Ah! Sorry!" Sarah immediately grabbed one of the blankets she had kicked away and wrapped it around herself.

"Hoo." He cooed. Sarah translated that it meant something like 'It's ok' and he poked his little head out.

"You know, you wouldn't have had to see that if you didn't sneak into my room."

There was that tongue again. Now she knew, birds can indeed do that.

"Ugh. You're a brat. Scoot over."

The bird's head flicked curiously as she flopped back down on her bed. "I'm still tired, and the clock says it's only a little after seven. You find your own way home. I'm going to sleep."

Sarah absently brushed her chocolate hair behind her eyes and plucked up the pillow he was hiding under. She swapped him softly with it. "Move it highness."

He only moved a tiny bit, watching her carefully.

Hugging the pillow she snuggled back in contentedly while her eyes closed blissfully and was quiet for a moment. Then she opened her eyes.

His little birdy feet scraped against the sheets as he worked his way up to where she laid on her side looking at him.

"Jareth."

His head quirked- clearly startled at the tone in her voice.

She gave him a tiny smile. "Why are you still in that form?"

The little bird didn't answer, but instead cuddled in next to her.

She sighed, but didn't push it deciding it would take too much effort to fight with him right now and she wanted to get enough sleep in before she had to go to school.

It was annoying he was getting away with this, but she allowed herself to fall back asleep anyway.

After he was sure she had fallen back asleep he looked up at her from his place against her bosom.

Glancing at her face he gave a little "Hoo.." that translated into _'duh'._

As a man….

…she would've noticed he was cuddling into her _boobies._

_Silly human._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/n: I was in a cute mood, so I whipped this up. It's very short, and there's only going to be three parts, but that's because this is a chopped up oneshot.

**Next part: Wild animals**


	2. Ceiling fan

**A/n: okay, okay… owls have huge killer talons. XD I forgot to mention that.**

**Love ya folks!!! Sorry this is out very very very very very (x20) late.**

**You have no POWL over me**

**Part 2**

How nice.

Sarah awoke the good way. The way humans were meant to wake up… getting just as much sleep as they needed.

Coming back to the real world was a floating experience. She nammered softly with a smile and rubbed her eyes. Birds sang sweetly outside.

It's been a while since she's felt so good in the morning.

_So good…_

Oh no.

Her eyes popped open.

Something was wrong.

There's no reason she should feel good.

Her dumb first hour class starts at 8:45- which in the world of a growing teen- was cruel and unusual punishment.

She turned and looked at her old fashioned alarm clock on the table beside her bed.

Or…she tried to.

It wasn't there.

The was a little clean area surrounded by dust where it should have been.

"Oh fabulous."

Sarah bolted upright, practically falling off the bed in an effort to find the danged thing suddenly very awake.

She searched under her bed and around the table- behind it and under it.

Nothing. She had no idea what time it was, but she was guessing it wasn't…_early._ She hoped her teachers accept late assignments.

"Where the hell is it?!"

Just as she said that, something small and heavy hit her head. "Ow!"

Looking down she picked it up. It appeared to be a piece of ….

..her clock?

She almost considered not looking up. It would be so easy…just to ignore it and go downstairs…

But she did,

And sure enough his royal highness was perched on her ceiling fan (not moving-sadly) with the slaughtered remains of her alarm clock dangling from his beak.

"You ate my _clock_?" She accused incredulously.

He didn't move…just gazed down at her with his yellow eyes. Some of the gears pitifully tried to turn and made a tiny clicking sound.

Standing up straight Sarah pointed at him shaking her finger. "If I find out you made me late for class I swear I'll-…"

He dropped it on her head.

"Ow!" She cried rubbing painfully at her forehead then kicking the accursed thing aside.

She then glared up at him sharply.

He looked back. Other than a now empty peak he didn't move. He just continued to stare at her. _Coolly…_

"Bird-" She began, standing up straighter. "-This is on." She grinned.

Quickly jumping across the room she ran to the wall by her door.

He looked alarmed finally- quirking his head her way to see her grin widen.

Too late he saw why.

She turned on the ceiling fan.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was almost noon. Sarah had to run. She managed to get dressed somehow and if she got to school soon she could still make 6th and 7th period.

Jareth tried to follow her but he kept hitting the wall.

Poor dizzy birdie.

Sarah wished she had a camcorder.

"Stay here, highness, there's no pets allowed at school."

He made a frusterated coo and banged into the downstairs closet.

"Actually I take that back. GO HOME." She growled- an odd contrast to her barely contained giggles- and swung on her backpack. "_Lata'_"

She cheered in a fake deep voice and ran out the door.

((_HOO!_)) He exclaimed furiously behind her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Thank you for joining us Miss Williams." Her teacher greeted coldly.

"You're welcome." She said immediately and cringed. His nostrils flared and a few kids giggled.

"Sit down Williams."

"Yes sir…" She responded a bit more sober and did so.

It was English class.

Her favorite subject, _least_ favorite teacher. The dreaded Mr. Brown.

(Just switch the 'B' with an 'F' and it's Mr, Frown. Which is accurate anyway because he's already more inclined to 'F's than 'B's.)

Mr. Brown liked to drone on about technical stuff and seemed to suck the life out of the magic of literature.

Already Sarah began to zone out when he started his sucking.

She wondered why her dad or Karen didn't wake her up. There wasn't a note, although she was too much in a hurry to look harder for one. She was far too eager to separate herself from her new winged companion.

It was odd he came back. Seriously… if she was him, she wouldn't want to see her.

Unless it was for revenge. _He did destroy her clock…_

Or maybe it was because he was-

"What is that?!" Someone called out breaking Sarah from her thoughts. Everyone was gaping and staring out the window.

Turning that direction she figured out why.

There was a torqued off owl staring straight at her through the window. He looked a bit more ruffled than usual.

"Woah, it's like he's looking right at you Williams." Brian, who sits behind her whispered.

"He is…" She held herself back from saying and winced at the angry creature. What was he doing here?!

(_Tap Tap Tap_) He started.

Oh no. Not again!

"Stop it. You are REALLY not coming in _here_." She seethed at him in a hushed voice-Trying to make him disappear with her psychic powers.

She didn't seem to have any. But this was bad…there were waay too many people here.

His eyes burned and he leaned forward.

(_Tap Tap Tap_)

"Woah cool, look what it's doing!" Someone said.

"What is it Williams? Does that mean he wants to come in?" Brian inquired amongst the murmurs and smiles of the other students.

She didn't dare answer him and gritted her teeth.

It should be obvious.

That look in his eyes…

…the bird was coming in. 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

a/n. More fluff that's all


End file.
